


疯子 2

by KriSehunni



Category: krisehun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriSehunni/pseuds/KriSehunni





	疯子 2

2.  
原来的小圆桌已经变成了六人座的长方桌，吴亦凡第一个坐下，特意挑了个离主位较远的位子，并且不用正对着。  
意料之中吴一珂会拉着她小男友坐在吴秦的右手侧，这样一来他旁边便是陈梦，面前坐着吴世勋。  
总算不用对着那些人的脸吃饭，吴亦凡感觉呼出的气都舒畅了许多，但是下一秒他又想到，  
“操！这他 妈全是她们做的菜。”  
如果忽略他的存在的话，这绝对是顿温馨的家庭聚餐。  
“所以你和一珂还是高中同学？”两个家长对于这件事很是惊讶，“你们不会那会儿就在谈了吧！”  
“没有不是！我们……去年才在一起的。”吴一珂讲到第二句明显变得扭捏起来。  
“绝了”吴亦凡在一旁默默腹诽，“这俩也是奇葩，才谈了一年就开始见家长，以后要是分手绝对精彩”。  
“我们高中是隔壁班，大学才成了同班同学，交流也变得多起来。”吴世勋回答的语气还算比较正常。  
“高中谈恋爱确实是太早了，别说家长，学校老师都不同意，”吴秦嘬了一口酒，笑眯眯地看着这俩，“你看你们这样就很好嘛，现在大三，如果稳定的话等到毕业就可以把事办了。”  
“爸！”吴一珂面含羞色，丝毫藏不住心里的欢喜。  
没等吴世勋作何反应，陈梦倒是先插了嘴，“一珂才多大呀，你就想着把她嫁出去了。”  
“倒是亦凡，有没有喜欢的人？带回来我们也可以帮着瞧瞧。”话头一转，所有人都看向了他。  
吴亦凡咽下嘴里的肉，漫不经心地说道，“倒也不必，我怕把人气死。”  
“哥就是喜欢开玩笑。”不知道怎么回事，今晚的吴一珂异常健谈，平常都不太敢直接跟吴亦凡讲话，现在倒说得她跟他好像很亲昵。  
“行，赶明儿找到了一定带回来。”吴亦凡自顾自地吃着饭，也不给他们眼神，但好歹没翻脸。  
一顿饭在各人心思迥异的闲聊中就这么过去了。  
话题都是平常话，两个家长并没有一上来就查户口似的刨家底，这倒让吴世勋松了口气。  
“叔叔阿姨，那我先走了。”  
“你这孩子也是的，怎么就订好酒店了，大过年的一个人住外面多冷清啊。”吴父不满意道，“阿凡你那地方是不是离酒店不远，正好你送他过去，我们也放心一点。”  
吴亦凡不肯留下过夜，吴秦也不能强行逼他。  
于是，本来要打车回去的吴世勋就顺便搭上了他的车。  
“走吧。”  
吴亦凡今天穿了件黑色的大衣，头发半长快盖住了眼，说话的同时对着吴世勋歪了一下脑袋，像是对待一个老朋友般。  
为了送他，一家三口都下了楼，吴一珂甚至不舍得抓住他手臂不放，嘴巴不停地在那嘟囔：“到了就给我打电话，晚上早点睡，明天早上我去找你。”  
吴亦凡一个人走在最前面，心想，怎么我之前就没这种待遇呢，不过在这三个人深情注视下离开——TMD一想到他就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
要真这样，他这辈子都不回来了。  
直到他坐上车等得不耐烦了，第三次按响喇叭，吴一珂才终于舍得放人。  
“不好意思啊——”吴世勋刚想叫他，却一时间不知道该如何称呼他，吴一珂跟他大概讲过她们家的情况。  
从在吴家时的态度来看，他明显是不待见自己的。  
几乎在他关上门的那一刻车就开出去了。  
吴世勋坐在后座，眼睛盯着窗外，没有人说话的氛围实在有些压抑，他甚至有翻白眼的冲动。


End file.
